The Birth of the Sister Complex
by junejuuri
Summary: Lenalee hugs Kanda in front of Komui. Not the smartest of ideas. Kanda and Lenalee friendship fic, also my first ever fic.


This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if it's not too good. But anyways...

Series: D. Gray-Man

Pairing: ehhh, not really a pairing, but it's Kanda and Lenalee childhood friendship, so if you want to take it as more then that's up to you! xD

Disclaimer: (first time doing on of these *gasp*) I don't own DGM, cause if I did the drawings would be crap.

**The Birth of the Sister Complex**

Several years before Allen Walker joined the Black Order, there was an embarrassing scandal involving a secret affair between the eleven year old Lenalee Lee and the thirteen year old Kanda Yu. In actuality, it was less of a scandal and more of an innocent moment between the two blown massively out of proportion by a certain sister complex endowed Supervisor to the Order. Said Supervisor went by the name of Komui Lee and as his surname suggested, he was the older brother of Lenalee Lee. To this day, Kanda Yu is somewhat under the impression that Komui Lee is mentally unstable.

-x-x-x-x-

"You know Kanda; you should really eat something other than soba." Lenalee commented, "It's not very nutritious and you'll eventually run out of energy while you're on missions."

"Tch," was the expected reply, "There's nothing else worth eating here."

Lenalee giggled. "Really Kanda, I'm serious here!" They continued to bicker while the Order's chef Jeryy watched them from his window. The two had gotten back from a mission quite past dinnertime; as a result, there were very few people placing orders for him.

"Look at those two, such good friends," He sighed while hearts and flowers appeared above his head. Jeryy had a bit of a sentimental streak to him. "They're so cute together."

"Who's so cute together?" Komui, it seemed, had taken it upon himself to come down to the cafeteria and check on his adorable sister Lenalee, and the thought of visiting his good friend Jeryy to pick up some of Lenalee's favorite chocolate must have crossed his mind.

"Oh, it's Lenalee and Kanda." Jeryy pointed them out, "Children like them are so cute; don't you agree, Komui? Komui?" Unfortunately for Jeryy, he had underestimated Komui's not yet widely displayed sister complex. Before that day, it had only taken the form of coddling her and showering her with gifts, things of that nature. However, when Jeryy turned to Komui expecting an answer to his question, he instead found Komui staring out of the window with a gaping look of horror on his face similar to that of a goldfish. "Komui?" Jeryy was seriously worried. "Komui, pull yourself together! Did an experiment go wrong in the Science Department? Komui?"

As Jeryy started tearing up, Kanda and Lenalee were still oblivious to Komui's presence in the cafeteria. She was now fretting over his recklessness and tendency to get injured, and he was slowly losing his patience with her worrying. When she said, "You know, maybe you should take a break from missions for a few weeks. I'm sure I could arrange something with my brother" he snapped and yelled, "I'm fine, I don't need you to worry about my health!"

With that, Kanda was about to stand up and go back to his room for some well needed sleep, but before he could do so Lenalee, looking upset but rather angry with him at the same time, hugged him around the shoulders and prevented him from standing up.

"Everyone here cares about you Kanda!" she said to him, "Especially me! You're a very important friend to me. And because I care about you, I can't help but worry about you. Just because you don't _need_ people to worry about you doesn't mean that they won't!"

"…Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Back on Jeryy and Komui's side of the cafeteria, Komui was watching as his adorable little sister hugged that lecherous thirteen year old brat. "Kanda Yu," he muttered threateningly, "I will never forgive this. How dare he force himself into Lenalee's arms! The only person Lenalee is allowed to hug is ME! ME ME ME ME ME! You don't think…" Komui gasped dramatically, "Oh god he's forcing her to marry him! I must stop this heinous crime and protect the purity of my sweet sister!" And with that, he practically flew out of the kitchen, leaving Jeryy feeling rather terrified. Komui commonly had this effect on people, though Jeryy, being a friend of his, had never experienced it.

As Kanda was shrugging off Lenalee, he suddenly felt a murderous presence that was unrivaled by any he had felt before, even those of akuma. Instinctively he began to draw Mugen, but as he did so, something slammed into him and attempted to strangle him viciously. However, before he could even see who or what his attacker was, Kanda had thrown it to the floor ("weak physical strength" he noted) and placed Mugen against it's back. Only then did he realize who the assailant was.

"YOU FIEND!!!!" shrieked Komui, "CORRUPTING MY BEATIFUL LENALEE!!!" He writhed on the floor and flailed like a newborn, yelling more things of this nature, while Kanda stared in shock at the man nine years older than him. Only when the meaning of Komui's accusations reached his mind did he then become annoyed enough to say something.

"Komui, what the hell is your problem?!" At this, however, Komui repeatedly attempted to stab him in the ankle with what appeared to be a butter knife. Lenalee, who similarly to Kanda been too surprised to say anything, chose this time to intervene and, shouting to be heard over Kanda's curses and Komui's wailing, say, "Brother! What are you talking about?"

At the sound of her voice, Komui immediately looked towards Lenalee and sobbed, "LENALEE! This horrible child forced you to hug him! He's pressuring you into a relationship! I won't allow it! Don't worry my sister, after a heavy dose of tranquilizer I'll lock him up in a dungeon and-"

"I'm sorry brother but you must be mistaken. Kanda didn't force me to do anything." She looked at Komui in confusion.

"And I don't remember ever being in a _relationship_ with her either, you goddamn idiot," added Kanda, still crushing Komui's hand with his foot so that he could not resume his attack on Kanda's ankles.

"No no no no no!" Komui whimpered, "I saw it all with my own two eyes! Jeryy even commented that you two made an absolutely adorable couple! Well I must say that I disagree! Nothing could be more-"

"Actually Komui, I only said that they looked cute together, since they're both such young children," Jeryy called out meekly. This alerted Komui, Lenalee, and Kanda to the fact that half of the Order had been drawn to the cafeteria by the racket they had been making.

"All of you! Listen to me!" Komui said frantically, "Kanda tried to seduce Lenalee! You have to believe me!" The surrounding Order members, unsure of what exactly to do with Komui, eventually removed him from the cafeteria after a heavy reassurance from Lenalee that he had misunderstood greatly.

Kanda had stalked off to his room for the sleep he had been expected to get much earlier. Lenalee, feeling that she should apologize, went to his place and knocked hesitantly at the door, hoping that he hadn't fallen asleep in the short time since he had left.

"….What do you want Lenalee?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my brother. I really don't know what's gotten into him. I'm so sorry Kanda."

The door opened. "Why are _you_ apologizing?"

"Well, I….I don't know. I just never thought he would misinterpret something so badly and…"

"Whatever." Before Kanda, could close the door, Lenalee said, "Kanda, about what I was saying before....you're my best friend, you know that right?"

"…If that's what you say…"

This was good enough for Lenalee, and, after glancing around to make sure that nobody who would ever be able to inform Komui or Komui himself was walking by, she leaned forward and hugged him again, this time around the waist. Lenalee wasn't sure, but had she been optimistic, she might have sworn that Kanda hugged her back.

-x-x-x-x-

Now that Lenalee Lee is frequently surrounded by handsome young men, Komui Lee has gone to extreme measures. He no longer uses a butter knife, but giant robots which he has affectionately named Komurin to ward of what he thinks are potential suitors to his sister. Fortunately, the rest of the Black Order now considers this a frequent occurrence and is well prepared for such situations. However, some of them have never forgotten the incident which started it all, and jokingly blame Kanda Yu for it. He also has not forgotten it, but does not seem to care, which is his general attitude toward many things. However, whenever Lenalee Lee brings it up in front of him, he always says something to the effect of "I can't believe that idiot thought we were together" to which she always replies with something along the lines of "Well, you know my brother, he has a very active imagination" and smiles. She has most certainly always thought of Kanda Yu as her closest friend.


End file.
